


Ned Stark and the No Good, Very Bad Son-in-Law

by Sarah_Black



Series: His Girls Verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companion Piece, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Ned is a sentimental woobie, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tommyginger made me do it, and just a tiny little bit of angst if you squint, yo dawg I heard you liked companion pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/pseuds/Sarah_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of scenes from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6237421">His New Girl</a> from Ned's POV. I have fallen very deep down the rabbit hole of this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ned Stark and the No Good, Very Bad Son-in-Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstark/gifts), [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The New Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953378) by [darkstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkstark/pseuds/darkstark). 



> You can just blame Tommyginger for this. (Thanks Tommy!)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** GRRM owns the characters. Not me.

“Dad?”

Ned hadn’t glanced at the screen of his phone before answering it, so he was surprised and pleased to hear Sansa’s voice.

“Sweetheart! How are you?” Ned was really so very glad to hear from Sansa. He wanted to ask her opinion about the Christmas gift he was planning to give to Catelyn. He hadn’t managed to get Sansa alone at Bran’s birthday party to talk about it because she had been kind enough to keep Stannis occupied and away from Robert.

Ned really didn’t know why Robert had insisted that Stannis and Shireen should come to the party. Robert never did anything except pick on Stannis when they were in the same room, and it never really ended well.

“I’m good, I’m really good,” Sansa said, sounding a little distracted.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ned said, wishing that Sansa could have stayed in Winterfell for the duration of the Christmas holidays. He missed her more than he usually did during the holidays. They had so many little traditions together that none of his other children were interested in. He knew it was terrible to have favourites, but Sansa had always been very special to him because she was the only child he had who shared his quiet temperament. She was the only one who ever had the patience to watch the black and white Christmas films with him, and she always got a bit teary right along with him during the sentimental scenes. They even had their own special way of making hot chocolate for the holidays - extra cinnamon and a little chili powder - and it was a concoction only they enjoyed.

“Dad?” 

Ned shook himself out of his reverie. It sounded as if she had been repeating herself. “Yes?” he hastened to say.

“Stannis’ phone number? Do you have it?”

Ned pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked at it for a moment. What had he missed? Why did Sansa want Stannis’ phone number?

“Er, why do you need it?” he asked, bringing the phone to his ear again.

“I just told you, I wanted to thank him for giving me a ride back to King’s Landing. It was really nice of him.”

Ned immediately relaxed. Of course Sansa was just being kind and polite. She was such a good girl.

“I’ll text it to you,” he promised, vaguely recalling Sansa rolling her eyes at him when she had been thirteen and she’d had to explain texting etiquette to him. He wasn’t entirely technologically impaired; it had just taken him a while to accept that it wasn’t always appropriate to simply call a person.

“Thanks!” Sansa’s voice sounded bright and happy and it made him miss her even more.

He hurried to ask her about Cat’s gift, sensing that she wanted to get off the line.

***

Ned stared across the table and wondered how this could have happened. How had Sansa ended up in a relationship with _Stannis Baratheon?_

He was much too old for her. He had already been _married._ He had a _child._ How old was Shireen, again? Bran’s age, wasn’t she?

He met Cat’s eyes and could tell she wasn’t entirely pleased with his attitude. But what did Cat expect? Did she expect him to be thrilled that his little girl was involving herself with a man who was almost his age?

He uncrossed his arms but did not change his stony expression. He glared at Stannis whenever he thought Sansa wouldn’t notice, and was pleased when he saw that Stannis clenched his jaw. He knew Stannis well enough to know that it was a sign of irritation and discomfort, and Ned definitely wanted Stannis to be uncomfortable.

If Ned had Robert’s temper he would pull Stannis aside and threaten him with bodily harm until he promised to stay away from Sansa, but he knew that was not the healthy approach.

Ned regretted his attitude a little when it caused Stannis to cut the visit short. He didn’t want Sansa to leave; he hadn’t seen her in _weeks._

He hugged her a lot more tightly than he usually would when the time came to say good-bye, trying to tell her without words that he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to move back to Winterfell and just _stay._

“I love you, Daddy,” she whispered, “but you have to let me go.”

He squeezed her even tighter, but then he released her. A feeling of horrible, wretched loss washed over him as he watched Stannis lead her to his car and open the passenger-side door for her.

“You acted like a complete caveman in there,” Cat complained when Stannis and Sansa had driven off.

“What do you mean?” Ned furrowed his brow. He couldn’t recall doing anything particularly primitive.

“Glaring at Stannis like that,” Cat tutted, rolling her eyes, “ _honestly._ ”

“You can’t pretend you’re thrilled about this?”

“Stannis is a mature, sensible man,” Cat said, “he won’t treat Sansa like garbage like that awful Hardyng boy, and Sansa will learn what it’s like to be in a healthy relationship.”

“Healthy?” Ned spluttered, raising his eyebrows as high as they would go. “You think a twenty year age gap is _healthy?_ ”

“It’s not going to last,” Cat said, smiling and shaking her head, “dating an older man is something a lot of girls do, and it’s usually always a phase.”

“You didn’t do that, did you?” Ned asked, knowing full well that she hadn’t.

“No, but not every girl is lucky enough to meet her Prince Charming in secondary school,” Cat said with a smile. “I had plenty of crushes on older men growing up, though.”

Ned spent the rest of the day trying to get Cat to tell him more about these crushes, but she clammed up and wouldn’t say a single word about it.

***

“Can you believe it?” Robert asked, pacing around Ned’s study and looking both thrilled and disconcerted. “My brother and your daughter!”

Ned sighed. “I know. I’ve known for a while.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Robert asked, giving him a wounded look.

“They asked Cat and me not to spread it around,” Ned explained, trying to stay calm. “Why don’t you sit down? I think I have some brandy around here somewhere…”

The brandy didn’t really help.

“I just can’t picture it, Ned,” Robert said after his second glass.

“What can’t you picture?” He wondered if he wanted to know the answer to that question, and had a distinct feeling he didn’t.

“The look on Stannis’ face when he fucks. I mean, can you? He’s always scowling. Do you think he scowls while balls deep in Sansa?”

Ned felt sick. He did _not_ want to think about his little girl having sex with _anyone._

“I don’t think we should discuss that,” Ned said, trying to control his temper. It never helped to yell at Robert.

“I suppose it’s weird for us both, isn’t it?” Robert sighed, sipping thoughtfully at his third glass of brandy, “she’s your daughter and my goddaughter, and my brother is probably fucking her every which way he can get her because the gods know he hasn’t had any in years. That’s a lot of pent up sexual frustration, you know. I’m surprised Sansa can even walk most days.”

“Robert,” Ned said, taking a very deep breath, “I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“Fine, fine,” Robert muttered.

It was not fine.

Ned waited until after Robert had left, but as soon as he was gone he was practically diving for the dregs Robert had left in the brandy bottle.

He doubted there was enough alcohol in the world to erase the words Robert had spoken, but at least the stuff might be able to numb the feeling of abject horror in the pit of his stomach.

Perhaps he would go for a walk in the woods. He wanted to ask the gods why daughters had to grow up and start having _sex._

He doubted he’d get any decent answers, but the fresh air might do him some good.

***

_“I love Stannis, Dad.”_

Ned stood frozen in the foyer and tried to process the words his daughter had uttered scarce minutes ago.

Love? _Love?_ This was supposed to be a phase. Sansa was supposed to break up with Stannis soon and find someone _appropriate._ Cat had said that it would happen like that. She had sounded so certain of it when she had talked about how Sansa’s relationship with Stannis was just a temporary fling. She had practically _promised._

If Sansa was in love it meant that she was not likely to break things off any time soon, and Ned would have to have Stannis committed if he broke up with Sansa.

Things were becoming much too serious and he had no idea what to do about it.

***

Ned could not recall ever having felt as exhausted, terrified or emotionally worn out as he did at the present moment.

Even though the doctors had told him and Cat that Bran would live, it was very uncertain whether he would ever walk again, and Ned really didn’t know how to deal with that. Bran had always been so athletic…

He looked around, trying to distract himself from his black thoughts and saw Stannis and Sansa a little way away. Stannis was sitting stiffly in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, and Sansa was curled up beside him, using him for a human pillow the way Cat occasionally used Ned.

He had only been peripherally aware of Stannis tonight, but he knew enough to realise that Stannis had really come through for Sansa. He had acted in a responsible, loving way, and he had been there for Sansa when Ned hadn’t been able to.

Perhaps Sansa could have found herself a worse match. Stannis was a thoroughly decent man, and he clearly loved her.

Ned nodded at Stannis when their eyes met, and was relieved when he saw the understanding in Stannis’ eyes.

It would be awkward to put any of this into words.

***

Ned was feeling more pleased than he would have believed himself capable of feeling a few short weeks ago.

Bran was recovering well and the doctor’s said he would walk again. Perhaps he wouldn’t be running in any marathons, but he’d _walk._

They had celebrated his birthday a few days ago, and now it was nearly Christmas, all his children were safe and happy, and Sansa was even in Winterfell for the day!

He hummed a Christmas carol under his breath as he stirred the special hot chocolate he was making, and looked forward to sitting down with Sansa and watching a few old films. Sansa and Cat were both in the kitchen with him, decorating gingerbread men and talking in low tones.

It was completely jarring when the lovely mood of the kitchen was suddenly interrupted by a small sob.

Ned rescued the hot chocolate from the stove and turned to look at Cat and Sansa, feeling confused.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling his face crumple as he watched Sansa’s shoulder start to shake.

Cat shot him an irritated look and sighed. “Weren’t you listening?”

He shook his head.

“Shireen has been acting rather beastly towards Sansa for _months,_ ” Cat explained. Sansa’s sobs got louder.

“Sansa has been trying her hardest, but the girl has barely warmed to her. Apparently the best she was able to do for Sansa during all those horrible stays at the hospital was to share a bar of chocolate with her.” Cat’s tone conveyed exactly how little that gesture impressed her.

Sansa calmed down enough to speak. “Mum, she’s really not that bad, I’m just tired and emotional, and I - I don’t know why I’m even crying.” She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

Ned found a roll of paper kitchen towels and handed it to his daughter. She accepted it with a watery smile.

“I mean,” Sansa said once she had wiped her eyes and her nose, “I think Shireen is really coming around to me. She and Stannis aren’t really that great at expressing their emotions with words. Offering me some of her chocolate was sort of like she was telling me that she accepts me, I think.”

Ned shared a sceptical look with Cat. It sounded like Sansa was so desperate for signs that the sullen child liked her that she was assigning meaning to perfectly meaningless gestures.

Why hadn’t Stannis made sure Shireen was more respectful towards Sansa? Why was she allowed to be ‘beastly’? Did Stannis not know that it was his job to raise a child that would treat people with kindness and respect?

Ned did not get angry very often, but he was _seething_ now.

“I’m going to go for a walk in the godswood,” he bit out, “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He wanted to have a little chat with Stannis.

***

“I’m moving in with Stannis!” Sansa said on the other end of the line, sounding delighted.

Ned was relieved that she hadn’t decided to tell him the news in person. He would have had to hide his expression of shock. He recovered himself quickly, however.

“That’s wonderful news, sweetheart,” he said, and he meant it, too. He wanted Sansa to be happy and it sounded as if moving in with Stannis would make her happy.

He had slowly been adjusting to the idea that her relationship with Stannis might be permanent, and it did not seem like such a bad thing, really. Stannis would take care of Sansa, and Sansa would take care of him in return. He had actually seen Stannis smile the last time they had been in the same room. It had been a small, fleeting twitch of the lips, but _still._ He was proud of the way Sansa seemed to be improving Stannis’ dour disposition. He just had to be very careful not to think about how she might be doing it. Ned, unlike Robert, really didn’t want to know.

Sansa went on to tell him all about Renly’s wedding, and Ned was saddened - though not surprised - to hear of Cersei’s behaviour.

One of these days he would have to have a very serious conversation with Robert about Cersei.

“What did Sansa say?” Cat asked when he had hung up.

“Cersei caused a scene at the wedding, and she’s moving in with Stannis,” Ned said, still poking at his phone and trying to concentrate on getting the screen to go blank. He usually always managed to open the weather app instead.

“What?” The tone of Cat’s voice was arresting. A little like nails on a chalk board.

“Um, which part didn’t you hear?” Ned asked, putting his phone away and giving his wife a carefully blank look.

“Did you say that Sansa is moving in with Stannis?”

Well, it definitely wasn’t Cersei who was going to move in with him.

“Yes,” he said warily, watching Cat’s expression with interest. She had never expressed any worries when it came to Sansa’s relationship with Stannis. _Was_ she actually worried? Did she not approve of Stannis anymore?

“Well!” Cat sounded rather miffed.

“Well?”

Cat seemed to calm down. A small smile appeared on her face.

“Moving in together is a big step. She’s never lived with a boyfriend before. I’m sure she’ll learn a lot from it.” Something in Cat’s tone suggested that she expected that Sansa would learn something _awful._

“What did you learn when we moved in together?” he asked, going over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

“That some men leave their damn socks _everywhere._ ” Cat said with an amused and slightly exasperated smile.

Ned decided that now was a good moment to distract her with some kisses.

***

Ned was surprised when he heard the knock. He was alone in the house as Bran was at the mall with his friends to celebrate his birthday, and Cat had taken Rickon with her to visit Robb, and he had been about to do some repairs around the house since he finally had the peace and quiet to do so.

He was thrilled to see Sansa standing on the other side when the door swung open. She looked beautiful and happy, and Ned hoped she was going to come in for a visit. It was fine that Stannis was there, too. He never said all that much, anyway.

Ned tried to keep his disappointment from showing when Sansa explained that they weren't going to come in, and he was genuinely happy for them when it turned out they were celebrating their second anniversary. 

His stomach clenched up very uncomfortably when Sansa asked for the keys to his hunting cabin, however.

Ned didn't know who she thought she was fooling, talking about snowmen and marshmallows. He wasn't a simpleton.

Stannis was even avoiding his eyes, so that pretty much confirmed it.

He had to use more of his willpower and self restraint than he'd like to admit to keep from punching Stannis and taking Sansa up to her old bedroom and locking her in there.

Ned was very proud of himself when he managed to make himself go and get the keys to the cabin instead.

_Sansa is a grown woman in a committed relationship. She can have a romantic afternoon with the man she loves if she wants to._

The thought didn't really ease the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, nor did it lessen the urge to punch Stannis for obviously being about to defile his little girl in his own hunting cabin.

He practically threw the keys at Sansa, hurriedly reminded her to lock the cabin when she was done with it, and very nearly slammed the door in her face. It was a poorly executed attempt to keep himself from saying or doing something regrettable.

Ned spent the rest of the afternoon trying to focus the repairs he was supposed to be focusing on, but mostly he ended up doing his very best not to think about what Stannis might be doing to Sansa at his cabin. He wasn't entirely successful. He and Cat had spent more than one long afternoon at that cabin, after all, and he knew exactly how a fire and some privacy could help the mood along. (Ned was fairly certain that Rickon had been conceived in the old armchair he kept there.)

Cat got back with Rickon after a while and scolded him for how little he had managed to accomplish. He didn't trust himself to explain why he had been too distracted to work, so he just shrugged and offered to help with the dinner preparations. Maybe cooking would help him get himself under control...

Ned was almost feeling back to normal when Sansa came by, sans Stannis, to return the keys.

"Thank you for lending us the cabin, Dad," she said, looking a little embarrassed, "we were only there for a little while, though. We went to see the winter town first. Stannis liked the sculpture of the stag the best, but I couldn't choose!"

Relief coursed through Ned's veins like sweet nectar. They hadn't spent the entire afternoon at the cabin. Stannis would not have had time to do anything too terribly filthy to Sansa.

"... and I then I made a snow castle. Do you want to see a picture?"

Ned blinked at Sansa. He had been momentarily distracted by his relief and had therefore missed a little of what Sansa had said. Fortunately she didn't notice his confusion as she was busily prodding her phone with her index finger.

"Look!" she said happily, brandishing the phone at him.

He dutifully looked and almost started laughing when he saw that Sansa had indeed been playing in the snow outside his cabin rather than letting Stannis perform any unspeakable acts with her.

"It's the old Winterfell castle, isn't it?" Ned asked, smiling at Sansa and feeling rather proud of her for constructing something so intricate and beautiful. He told her as much and enjoyed the way she glowed due to the praise.

She might be all grown up, but Ned had long since realised that his children would never stop craving his and Cat's approval.

They chatted about the snow castle for a little longer, but then Sansa had to run. She and Stannis needed to pick Shireen up at the mall.

"Good-bye, sweetheart. Don't be a stranger," he said, hugging her tightly before letting her go.

"I won't," Sansa promised with a dazzling smile.

He very much hoped she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a one-shot for now, but I might add some more scenes later. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
